everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija
Prawda jest taka e nie mam życia prywatnego i jedyne co robię prócz jedzenia i uczenia się to tworzenie postaci, bo to jedyna czynność poza thumb|leftpiciem herbatki w ukochanej filiżance i malowaniem co sprawia mi przyjemność i satysfajcję z mojego nudnego, przpełnionego żalem i chaosem życia. Zanim zacznę Zanudzać innych na śmierć Dlaczegóż to moje Cki mają imiona nie zgodne z "pochodzeniem"? (Tzn. " krajem pochodzenia" np. Meghan co ma angielskie imię i nazwisko a teoretycznie powinna być polką?) Naprawdę muszę przypominać że min. Śnieżka jest baśnią Niemiecką a zarówno Apple jak i Raven ani trochę nie kojarzą się z Niemcami? Jak ja to nazywam "Cudo fikcji literackiej" Mogę sobie dać nawet deszcz pulpetów co drugi rozdział i będzie to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa jako autora thumb|180px W skrócie o mnie *Uwielbiam herbatę. Zwłaszcza Earl grey oraz Yunnan i English Breakfast. *Mam bzika na punkcie pastelowych kolo0rów. *Moje życie poświęcam głównie malowaniu i rysunkowi. *Przy czym nie maluję ludzi a staram się uwiecznić chwilę raczej w postaci krajobrazów. *Od czasu do czasu zrobię jakieś zdjęcie do przerysowania. *Kocham psy. Szczególnie jamniki, Beagle oraz Yoprkshire Terriery i Mopsy. *Uwielbiam słodycze. Mogę je jeść godzinami. thumb *Mój ulubiony rodzaj czekolady to biała. *Ulubiona pora roku: Jesień/późne lato, Kwiat: Słonecznik/Niezapominajka, liczba: Siedem. *Ulubione gatunki muzyczne - Pop oraz Jazz. *Nienawidzę wycieczek w góry i nocowania poza domem. *Kocham obserwować gwiazdy i spacery w nocy. *Mdli mnie od za wysokiej temperatury. *W wolnych chwilach, kiedy nie mam co ze sobą zrobić tak bardzo, bardzo. Rysuję sobie Mandale. A tu bardziej szczegółowo Bonjour, thumb W fandomie jestem znana jako Rochi mouscedes (lub Rochi, no ale się nie obrażę jak nazwiesz mnie per Muffinka czy Konstancja /nie, to nie moje imię ale po prostu mi się podoba/ ) na tą Wikię trafiłam przez MHWP wiki Przepraszam jeśli coś pomieszam lub zrobię coś czasem bezsensownego, (mam tendencję do wielokrotnego przepraszania, przepraszam) Nie mam dysleksji,aczkolwiek zdarza mi się pomylić czy nie dopisać litery czy nie dodać kropki albo przecinka (mam lekkie problemy z interpunkcją) więc bardzo bym prosiła o wyrozumiałość w tej kwestii. Obecnie w szkole NaCoMoźnaŁatwoWpaść przygotowuję się do zawodu fotografa, w sumie nie wiem czemu wybrałam ten kierunek, aczkolwiek uważam, że jest to forma sztuki jak ja to nazywam "malowanie momentów", jestem osobą otwartą, ale przy tym niezwykle emocjonalną jak się uczepię czegoś/jakiegoś tematu to potrafię ciągnąć swoje zainteresowanie latami. Kiedyś usłyszałam ze jestem człowiekiem renesansu, mam dużo zainteresowań oraz ponoć dużo umiem /PONOĆ/ tylko nie mam chęci by się rozwijać.thumb|left|146px|Please, don't judge meLubię gotować /czytaj: oglądać programy o gotowaniu/, a dokładniej próbować, z resztą jak byłam może sześcioletnim dzieckiem (którym w głębi duszy zostałam), bardzo chciałam zostać krytykiem kulinarnym, oprócz rysunku, fotografii (i oczywiście troche historią sztuki) interesuję się thumb muzyką,to co że nie umiem rozróżnić żadnej nuty prócz klucza wiolinowego i ósemki...) kocham herbatę, mogę ją pić godzinami (nie zabrzmi to głupio jak napiszę że szaleję za wypiekami cukierniczymi? Tak, uwielbiam słodycze a najbardziej czekoladę i czekoladowe babeczki z wiśniową konfiturą i jeszcze żelki, pralinki, chałwę...) interesuję się historią, mitologią i architekturą krajów azjatyckich (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Japonii, Chin, Indii oraz Tajlandii), a także krajów Arabskich oraz zwierzakami (głównie pieskami i szczurami). Ponadto uwielbiam chemię oraz astronomię (i mam dziurę w sercu, gdyż niethumb|left mogę się jej uczyć w szkole, a jedynie we własnym zakresie). Podobno jestem cholerykiem oraz pesymistą, ale kto by się tym martwił? Dodatkowo, jestem wielką fanką Francji oraz Włoch a także stylu i epoki wiktoriańskiej, uwielbiam tematy zagadek kryminalnych, magaicznych thumbprzedmiotów i te pe. Kocham wręcz uwielbiam słuchać muzyki, najbardziej podobają mi się utowry takich wokalistów jak ; Justin Timberlake, Ariana Grande, Katy Perry, Charlie Puth czy Selena Gomez (Można więc wywnioskować, ze moim ulubionym gatunkiem jest Pop/Dance) aczkolwiek nie mam idoli, i nigdy nie miałam. Interesuję się także animacją, nie tylko gatunkiem filmowym. Bardziej od strony technicznej, jak animacja powstaje, projekty graficzne postaci, dubbing itp... W skrócie, uwielbiam tworzyć, i wiele mnie inspiruje, potrafię czerpać inspirację ze wszystkiego. thumb|leftMimo iż Monster High na pewno na zawsze pozostanie w mym, sercu obecnie więcej czasu poświęcam kształtowaniu się w wybranym przez siebie zawodzie i tworzeniem fan-fików (jedno z moich pierwszych marzeń z cyklu matko chciałabym ale wiem że to niemożliwe? marzyłam by robić ilustracje i animacje w takim prawdziwym studio), kocham tworzyć nowe postacie, wymyślać im wygląd, osobowość itp., a przede wszystkim je rysować. Jak można się domyśleć kocham musicale i animacje z morałem (a najlepiej by było to połączone ) 'Moje postacie' Pragnę zaznaczyć że nie porsucam OC, nie oddaję ich i nie chciałabym aby ktoś je adoptował nawet jeśli odejdę z tego świata lub Fandomu. *'Adoptowałam Klub!' *'Aleida Drosselmayer' - Córka Drosselmayera z "Dziadka do orzechów". *'Ingegerd' - Córka Gerdy z "Królowa Śniegu" Andersena. *'Kareen Melanie Flötist' - córka Flecisty z Hameln z dość znanej legendy. Moje ff odbiega nieco postaciami od oryginału a jak komuś się to nie podoba to jego prpblem <3 *'Desire II Von Duchess' - córka Księżnej z powieści Alicja w Krainie Czarów. *'Luke Glass' - syn Duszy zamkniętej w zwierciadle, bądź jak kt?o woli "Magicznego lustra" z baśni Królewna Śnieżka. *'Darpan Glass' - tak naprawdę, to syn pary "magicznych luster", który winien mieć rolę w " Królewnie Śnieżce" lecz los chciał że rolę przejął jego brat, a chłopaka przygarnęła para Charmingów, nadając mu nowe imię i nazwisko Tym samym, jego przeznaczenie mieści się w baśni "Dobosz". *'Mi Se-Yoon' - Córka Patjwi z koreańskiej baśni "Kongjwi i Patjwi". *'Nguyệt Hằng Huǒrè de niǎo' - Córka Feniksa z baśni Andersena "Rajski ogród".thumb|290px *'Meghan Art' - córka malarza Piotra z wierszyka Ignacego Krasickiego pt. "Malarze". *'Russell Paint' - Syn malarza Jana z wierszyka Ignacego Krasickiego pt. " Malarze". *'Gabrielle Winters' - Córka Stycznia z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". *'Anemone Summers' - Córka Sierpnia z baśni " Dwanaście miesięcy". *'Lana Autumns' - Córka Listopada z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". *'April i Anthony Springs' - Córka i Syn Kwietnia z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". *'Kazuki Oshiro' - Syn Jiraiyi z baśni japońskiego folkloru "Opowieść o wspaniałym Jiraiya". *'Yên Giang Lê' - Córka Cesarza z baśni H.C Andersena " Słowik" . *'Brennan Glänzend' - Syn jedego z chłopów z baśni braci Grimm " Księżyc". *'River Wassernixe' - Córka Wodnicy z baśni braci Grimm "Wodnica". *'Chloé Petitchien'- Córka Psa z baśni "Czterej muzykanci z Bremy". *'Su Hua Lam' - córka Mulan z powieści o tym samym tytule. *'Lan "Liza" Liu' - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Mulan". *'Scholastique Dégoûtant' - córka Quasimodo z powieści Jak ja cholernie ubóstwiam ten oryginalny, długi tytuł "Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu". *'Claudine Frollo' - Córka Klaudiusza Frollo z powieści "Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu". *'Saoirse' - Córka Błazna Jednego z Cyganów w tle z powieści "Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu". *'Freya Bellamy' - Córka Złotej rybki z baśni "O Rybaku i Złotej rybce". *'Rachel Radcliffe' - córka Robert'a Radcliffe'a z powieści "101 Dalmatyńczyków". *'Junipero Busch' - Syn głównego protagonisty (chłopca) z baśni "Krzak jałowca". *'Ariana Mermaid' - córka jednej z sióstr Małej Syrenki, z baśni " Mała Syrenka". *'Sandie Lunar' - córka Piaskuna (postaci z folkloru ludowego). *'Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble' - córka córki (xd) szlachcianki z baśni kubańskiej "The Noblewoman’s Daughter and the Charcoal Woman’s Son" *'Lux Fata' - Córka Błękitnej wróżki z bajki pt. "Pinokio" *'Loretta' - Córka księżniczki z bajki pt. "Woda życia". *'Madelyn - Natalie' - Córka Natanaela z opowiadania E.T.A Hoffmana pt."Piaskun". *'Carlos Spalanzani' - Syn Profesora Spalanzaniego z opowiadania E.T.A Hoffmana pt."Piaskun". *'Samira of Agrabah' - córka Aladyna z opowieści o tym samym tytule. *'Margaret Poppins' - córka Mary Poppins z powieści o tym samym tytule.thumb *'Parvati Crewe'- córka Sary Crewe z powieści "Mała Księżniczka" *'Vivien Past' - córka Ducha Przeszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści "Opowieść Wigilijna". *'Silas Present' - syn Ducha obecnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści " Opowieść Wigilijna" *'Edeline Future' - córka Ducha Przyszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści "Opowieść Wigilijna". *'Ellie Scrooge' - Córka Ebenezera Scrooge'a, głównego bohatera "Opowieści Wigilijnej". *'Serenity Tsukikari' - córka Księżycowej Księżniczki Kaguyi z " Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu". *'Kaileigh "Carrie" Canty' - córka Żebraka z powieści " Książę i Żebrak". *'Joëlle Râteau' - córka Trybika z baśni ludowej pt. "Piękna i Bestia". *'Lumina Lumière' - Córka Płomyka z baśni ludowej pt."Piękna i Bestia". *'Regina Carter' - córka woźnicy, Reginera z baśni "Biała i czarna narzeczona". *'Sonata Dancer'- córka "Środkowej" Tańczącej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" *'Joy Dwarf'- córka wesołka z "Królewny Śnieżki" *'Snezette Dwarf' - córka Apsika z "Królewny Śnieżki" *'Boordine Dwarf' - córka Gburka z "Królewny Śnieżki" *'Mireille De la Mort' - córka Mitry, królowej Willid z baletu "Giselle" *'Scarlet Crow' - córka Stracha na wróble z powieści "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz". *'Thea Maddie Hare' - córka Marcowego Zająca z powieści "Alicja w krainie czarów" *'Cara Lebed'' - córka jednej z łabędzich tancerek - towarzyszek Odetty z baletu "Jezioro łabędzie". *'Sheila Mermaid'- córka jednej z sióstr Syrenki z baśni " Mała Syrenka" *'Oceana McNamara' - córka Morskiej wiedźmy z baśni "Mała Syrenka"thumb *'Latifa Talab Dazina' - córka Dżinna z baśni "Aladyn" *'Carmen Carmine Shoes'- córka wiejskiej dziewczynki z baśni "Czerwone Trzewiczki" *'Megumi Momo'- córka Momotarō z baśni "Brzoskwiniowy chłopiec" *'Jessica Kvetini' - córka Księżniczki Amelii z baśni słowackiej "O soli cenniejszej niż złoto" *'Rosalinda Cath Silverbells' - Córka Kotki, z bajki "Kotka z dzwoneczkami". *'Tabitha Goldenhen' - Córka Kury złotopiórki/znoszącej złote jajka z baśni folkloru angielskiego "Jaś i magiczna fasola" *'Inès de Portau' - córka Portosa z "Trzech Muszkieterów". *'Sweetie Plum Fairy' - Córka Sugar Plum fairy (Cukrowej wieszczki) z opowiadania oraz baletu pt. "Dziadek do orzechów". *'Haylley Stargazing' - Córka Astrologa,z baletu oraz opowiadania oraz baletu pt. " Dziadek do orzechów". *'Priscilla Princessin' - Córka księżniczki Pirlipaty z opowiadania oraz baletu pt."Dziadek do orzechów". *'Laetitia Mouserkins' - Córka Króla myszy z opowiadania oraz baletu pt."Dziadek do Orzechów". *'Minthy Candy' - Córka Majora Miętówki z opowiadania oraz baletu pt "Dziadek do orzechów". *'Polixena Muse' - Córka mitokogicznej Muzy Polihymnii. *'Callista Muse' - Córka mitologicznej Muzy Kalliope. *'Toula Muse'- Córka mitologicznej Muzy Talii. *'Sol Helium' - Córka mitologicznego boga słońca, Heliosa. *'Gwen Ouránio tóxo ' - Córka mitologicznej, greckiej bogini tęczy - Iris. *'Oracle Moíra' - Córka mitologicznej, greckiej bogini losu, szczęścia i nieszczęścia - Tyche (Fortuny). *'Haydeen Nekrós' - Córka greckiego, mitologicznego Boga Hadesa. *'Neith Ihejirika' - Córka mitologicznego, egipskiego boga - Horusa. *'Aynur Alfarsi' - Córka mitologicznej bogini miłości, Iszhary. *'Laoise O'Gnome' - Córka Leprechaun'a, mitycznego skrzata z mitologii Irlandzkiej. *'Lydia Pendragon' - córka legendarnego Króla Artura z legendy "Król Artur i Rycerze Okrągłego stołu" *'Tanja Toothfairy' - córka Zębowej wróżki, z legend opowiadanej dzieciom. *'Jazmyn from Amason' - Córka legendarnego Tarzana. *'Vaitiare Urbina' - Córka wojownika zmienionego w delfina, z Brazylijskiej legendy. *'Candelaria Puia' - Córka księżniczki Izty z Meksykańskiej "Legendy o dwóch wulkanach". *'Iesha Guela' - Córka Gueli na Dole, z legendy "O powstaniu życia" z wybrzeży kości słoniowej. *'Bonnie' - Córka Królika Wielkanocnego. *'Jeltje Van der Decken' - Córka kapitana statku, legendarnego "Latającego Holendra". *'Xia Shuffen Jiang' - Córka Legendarnej, chińskiej boginii księżyca. *'Míngxīng' - Córka księzniczki z Chinskiej baśni "Pasterz i tkająca księżniczka", na której motywach co rok odbywa się festiwal (takie Chińskie walentynki). *'Sharon Glass' - córka lustra z baśni "O tym co Alicja zobaczyła po drugiej stronie lustra", czyli kontynuacji " Alicji w Krainie czarów". Siostra Luke'a i Darpana Glass, za młoda na Baśnioceum. thumb|260px Dziękuję za uwagę! Dobranoc... A może jednak zrobiłabym strony rodziców postaci, jak w oryginale?.....